PW2 Development Plan
25 September - Article Hall Crabapple added 20 August 2018 - Articles Shrub Apple, Sweet Crabapple, Taiwan Crabapple, Florentine Crabapple, Japanese Crabapple, Oregon Crabapple, Biltmore's Crabapple added 19 August 2018 - Articles Chinese Pearleaf Crabapple and Siberian Crabapple added 18 August 2018 - Article Common Yew added 17 August 2018 - Article Mountain Cypress added 16 August 2018 - Edited the Rules and Regulations - Added Citations to articles Apple and Common Kiwi - Changed the wiki's name to Plants Wiki 2 - Articles Birch Leaf Mountain Mahogany and Goatsbeard added - Categories [[:Category:Pinaceae|'Pinaceae']] and [[:Category:Spiraeoideae|'Spiraeoideae']] added - Added a picture to all Rosaceae subfamilies except for Spiraeoideae - Added an article known as Plants Wiki 2 Alpha which is actually the info page of this wiki 15 August 2018 - Articles Shore Juniper, Atlas Cedar and Shrubby Cinquefoil added 14 August 2018 - Articles Cherry Laurel, English Laurel and Common Juniper 13 August 2018 - Articles Burnet, Cinquefoil and Lady's Mantle added 11 August 2018 - Articles Lakatan Banana and Durian added 10 August 2018 - Articles Agrimony, Avens, Boysenberry, Dewberry, Loganberry, Actinidia faveolata, Actinidia oregonesis, Actinidia laevissima, Actinidia rubus, Actinidia rudis, Actinidia suberifolia, Actinidia ulmifolia, Actinidia vitifolia, Grapefruit, Lime, Tangerine, Rue, Bilberry and Lingonberry added 9 August 2018 - Articles Hawthorn, Medlar, Mountain Ash, Quince and Serviceberry added 8 August 2018 - Articles Almond, Blackthorn, Chokecherry, Cotoneaster, Firethorn and Flowering Quince added - Added category Rutaceae 6 August 2018 - Article Actinidia pilosula added 5 August 2018 - Article Cranberry added - Article Actinidia chrysantha added 4 August 2018 - Articles Silver Vine Kiwi, Lemon and Pomelo will be added - Subcategory Actinidia added 3 August 2018 - Article Arctic Kiwi added 2 August 2018 - Article Strawberry addedLoquat 1 August 2018 - Articles Nectarine and Southern Crabapple - Added a new navigation tab 30 July 2018 - Categories Amygdaloideae, Maloideae and Rosoideae added - Fruits in Rosaceae added to their respective subcategories - Articles Apricot, Cherry, Cloudberry andLoquatLoquat added 29 July 2018 - Articles Kumquat, Banana and Raspberry added 28 July 2018 - Articles Peach, Plum, Pear and Blackberry added 27 July 2018 - Article Blueberry added 26 July 2018 - Article Rose Added - Article Rose Hip added - Article Hardy Kiwi added - All Fruit articles edited 25 July 2018 - Edited Article Orange 24 July 2018 - Added the FIW Development Plan - Added category Actinidiaceae - Removed Category Rosaceae '''for maintenance purposes - Added back '''Rosaceae; maintenance completed - Kiwi added into category Actinidiaceae - Added category Development - FIW Development Plan added into category Development - Added article Orange 23 July 2018 - Edited article Apple - Added Malus sieversii into category Rosaceae 21 July 2018 - Article Kiwi added -Posted a pinned comment on article Apple 20 July 2018 - Article Languages added. You may now choose 1 more language (Chinese / 中文) 19 July 2018 - Edited Welcome Section of Home Page (Fruits' Information Wiki) 18 July 2018 - Edited Latest Activity 15 July 2018 - Article Malus sieversii added 12 July 2018 - Category Rosaceae added. Apple classified under Rosaceae 10 July 2018 - Article Apple added 09 July 2018 - Wiki OpenedCategory:Development